Pora na relaks w kinie
Chris : 'O , witajcie , to już zaczynamy program . Nie mam specjalnej przemowy ,. Więc zaimprowizuję . Ostatnio w Centrum , Studio spłonęło , dzięki wybuchowej parze Izzy i Alexis , a przegrani zdecydowali ,że Brigette nadaje się na prowadzącą podsumowania. Szczerze , chyba im to najlepiej wychodziło .Do programu wróciła za to Cortney i oczywiście Blainely. Kto nie chce ich ponownie zobaczyć tych dwóch w akcji. Za chwilę zaczniemy kolejny odcinek . Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Pokój przegranych Wszyscy śpią , a nagle ktoś trzaska drzwiami .. '''Blainely : Powitajcie waszą nową dziewczynę w drużynie i współuczestniczkę .. Tricia : '''Odbiło ci my tutaj chcemy spać .. '''Jen : Kto ty w ogóle jesteś ?? Ze złością podchodzi do Jen i krzyczy w jej stronę.. Blainely : '''Ja takie coś jak ty mnie może nie znać '''Jen : '''Nie drzyj się ! '''Blake : Oboje przestańcie ! Tricia : Mam was dosyć ! Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Trzeba uważać na to ziółko , pewnie coś wykombinuje , ale łatwiej będzie z nią zawrzeć sojusz. '''Tyler : '''Zaraz pamiętam chyba co się stało.. Wygraliśmy .. '''Blake : '''Teraz sobie to przypomniałeś .. '''Tyler ; '''A gdzie Darth ? '''Blake : Wyeliminowałeś go . Tyler ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Na serio , nic nie mogę sobie przypomnieć , ale co tam. Kujona nie ma i można normalnie żyć ! ''Wszyscy , położyli się dalej do snu , ale minutę później wpada do nich Chef .. '''Chef : '''Wstawać , wy lebiegi i ubierać mi się ! Idziemy zaraz na wyzwanie. '''Wszyscy : Nie !! Pokój Wygranych Cortney : 'Nie będę ich budziła .. Lepiej się położę . Nie mogę znowu odpaść jako pierwsza z drużyny. ''Nagle ktoś otwiera drzwi i uderza Cortney w głowę. '''Ron : Wy szczury lądowe , wstawać mi tutaj !! Cortney : 'Nie ! Boli .. '''Lindsay : '''Co ona tutaj robi ? '''Kristen : '''Cortney . '''Justin : C'ortney , co więc jeszcze nie doszedłem.. '''Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Jak oni wygrać tyle wyzwań. Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Cortney wróciła , więc ciekawe jak bardzo będzie nam tutaj marudzić. Musze się jej szybko się pozbyć. Caitlin : '''Dlaczego budzisz nas o tej barbarzyńskiej porze ? '''Ron : '''Milczeć mi tutaj smarkulo. Mam za zadanie zabrać was do kina w pełnym składzie. '''Kirsten : Musze wziąć masełko i ciepły popcorn ! Kristen : '''Idziemy na seans ! '''Kirsten : '''Obstawiam ,że zobaczymy komedię romantyczną z .. '''Kristen : Pewnie Chrisem .. Justin : Ja też miałem kilka małych ról . Kristen : Chyba tylko w reklamach.. Obie zaczynają się śmiać. Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Co się dzieje , nie mam powodzenia znowu ?? Kino Seans Filmowy ( I wyzwanie ) ''Wszyscy niewyspani wchodzą do Sali kinowej .. '''Ron : Wszyscy są według twoich wytycznych . Chef ; Lizus. Chris : '''Świetnie , czas więc zacząć wyzwanie. '''Lindsay : '''W środku nocy , nie jestem wyspana. '''Jude : Zobacz na moje oczy , same się kleją .. Blake : '''Bo nakleiłeś je taśmą .. '''Jude : To co użyłem na moje ubrania ? Chris : 'Nieważne , Czas zacząć pierwsze wyzwanie , przez godzinę będziecie oglądać trzy filmy autorstwa Chefa , Jakiś o kosmitach , potworze i coś tam jeszcze. Możecie zrezygnować z oglądania i założyć te czadowe okulary i się przespać. Wygrani dostaną nagrodę. Jasne ? '''Tricia : '''Chyba tak .. ''Wszyscy wleką się i siadają w pierwszym rzędzie , ale co drugą lub dwie osoby. '''Chef : Oglądać ! I to z uwagą.. Rozpoczyna się seans.. Gwen : 'Marsjanie atakują .. Czy to nie jestem ten stary jak świat klasyk .. '''Trent : '''Babcia ocaliła świat z radyjkiem , cicho lubię ten moment. '''Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Bo kosmitom pękła by głowa od muzyki . Ale Coś w tym jest bo zawsze coś mi trzeszczy jak słucham starej muzyki. ''Mija jakiś czas '''Lindsay : Ta dziewczyna z pieskiem jest moją ulubiona bohaterką. Kristen ; '''Tak poświęca się dla ludzi.. '''Blake : '''Zmieniają jej łeb na psi .. '''Kirsten : Pytał cię ktoś o zdanie ? Lindsay : '''Psujesz mi zakończenie ! '''Tricia ; '''Nie warto . Chyba się zdrzemnę . Potrzebuje snu. '''Blainely : Masz rację , sen dobrze mi zrobi . Jen : 'Nie ! Nie spać mi tutaj .. '''Tricia ; '''I tak cię nie posłucham. '''Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; '''Zero szacunku dla lidera tej drużyny. ''Tak mijają seanse , większość zawodników już zasnęła z wyjątkiem klonów , Gwen , Trenta , Juda i Jen '''Jen : '''Jacy z nich beznadziejni ludzie '''Trent : Nie dam chyba rady .. Położę się na chwile.. Gwen : '''Rozwal gościa. '''Kristen : Widziałyście te flaki ! Jude : No , ekstra .. Jen : Wiem , co za emocje . Nawet nie wiem ,ze jesteśmy na wyzwaniu. Jude ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'No i to jest życie i Jen jak chce to umie wyluzować , jak ja . '''Kirsten : '''Skończyło się , już ! '''Kristen : '''Ja chcę jeszcze.. ''Nagle z hukiem , odsłania się loża za plecami , a tam stoi Chris i mówi do mikrofonu. '''Chris : '''SŁYSZYCIE MNIE LUDZIE ! '''Tyler : ATAKUJĄ ! Blake strzela mu w łeb . Blake : '''Nie drzyj mi się tak do ucha . '''Blainely : Chris co to ma znaczyć , Nie przerywa mi się snu ! Cortney : 'Ja zasnęłam , podczas wyzwania . Musiała to być amatorczyzna. '''Chris : '''JAKO ŻE NIKT NIE WYGRAŁ PRZECHODZIMY DO DRUGIEGO WYZWANIA ! '''Tricia ( W pokój zwierzeń ) : '''On nas ogłuszy tutaj .. Sala kinowa ( II część wyzwania ) '''Kirsten : '''Co to jest z sufitu .. ''Nagle z sufitu spada 10 obcych , 1 yeti i dziwnie szpetna pani . '''Chris : Wasze drugie wyzwanie , to przetrwać z tymi dziwolągami z filmu . uważajcie , oni są prawdziwi . Cortney : Co za bzdura .. Podchodzi i ciągnie kosmitę za nos .. Cortney : '''To nie atrapa.. '''Gwen : Oni wyjmują lasery ! Wiać !! Kosmita I : '''Kami akan membinasakan kamu '''Kirsten : Jakiemu to niby ? Tricia : Nie będę sprawdzała. Większość ucieka przed kosmitami , którzy zaczynają ich gonić , część zostaje przy jeti i starej babce .. Trent : '''Ten futrzak , to ma być yeti ? '''Blainely : I co z tego , trzeba się z nim rozprawić i dać mu kopa . Nie będzie mi tutaj zostawiał swojego futra. Kopie go , ten płacze i zaczyna rosnąć przypominając potwora niczym z horroru .Chwyta za Tylera i go połyka .. Blake : AAAA!! On nas pożre ! Jen : '''Wiejemy !! '''Paniusia : Dziecko , ja ty chodzisz ? Dam ci lekcję pokory. Babcia wyjmuję piłę mechaniczną i rusza do ataku . Chris : '''AHAHAHAH ! Chcecie zobaczyć co się tam z nimi stanie i jak sobie poradzą. Nie przegapcie . '''Kosmita II : Jangan lari, kita mahu menjadi dengan anda ketenangan Tricia : 'Czego on chce ? '''Kirsten : '''Nie wiem , jestem przerażona. ''Zaczynają strzelać i fotele zaczynają skwierczeć . '''Cortney ; '''Czuję olej ze smażalni chyba .. '''Trent : Rzeczywiście . Cortney : 'Podejdę do nich . ''Tymczasem. '''Blainely : Ehh , wiesz potworze . Nie chciałam cię naprawdę zranić . Potwór wkłada Blainely do ust i połyka w całości. Blainely : 'FUJ !! OHYDA ''Odbekuje .. '''Gwen : Ale to czad . Szkoda ,że je dwie pożarł.. Jen : Halo , on nam pożre całą drużynę . I uwolnijcie mnie od niej … Starsza pani podchodzi do potwora .. Staruszka : 'jak ty się zachowujesz młodzieńcze ! ''Z wciekłości chwyta je obie i połyka. 'Cortney : '''Mam ich broń , a teraz uciekać ! ''Kosmici się śmieją i celują w Cortney . Cortney pada na ziemię i jęczy.. '''Blake : '''Mam plan Jude , ale potrzebuję pomocy zgoda. '''Jude ; '''Spoko . '''Tricia : '''Nie chce ,żeby to coś mnie pożarło ,albo kosmici zestrzelili mnie . '''Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Mimo wszystko musiałam się ich się trzymać. Do czego to doprowadza. Niedaleko potwora.. Kristen : Pomóż mi ! Kirsten : '''Nie mogę , on mnie też pożre .. '''Kristen : '''Błagam , on mnie zje ! '''Kirsten : '''Wybacz , musze się ratować. ''Zostawia ją na pastwę losu i ucieka z krzykiem. Kristen zostaje zjedzona. '' '''Kosmita I : Kami mempunyai mereka menembak Tricia : 'Nie tak szybko . ''Tricia oddaje strzał i zestrzeliwuje dwóch kosmitów , Jude robi podobnie i zestrzeliwuje dwóch kolejnych , a resztę dobija Blake z wyzwanym fotelem , którym w nich rzuca. 'Jude : '''Daliśmy im .. Popalić .. ''Potwór go Chwyta i połyka. 'Blake ; '''Nie , Tricia strzelaj do niego . '''Tricia : '''Już ! ''Zaczęła do niego strzelać Blake rzucił w niego popcornem Lindsay i robi się spięcie . Potwór okazuje się być maszyną i z jego ust wypływają pożarci wcześniej zawodnicy .. '''Kristen : '''Jestem cała brudna !! '''Babunia : Nie będę , tego więcej robiła. Jude : 'Ju hu , zobaczyłem żołądek od środka .. '''Jen : '''Brr , ja widziałam jego drugi koniec .. '''Gwen : 'Łee .. '''Chris : brawo , Blake , Tricia i Jude . Załatwiliście ich i potwora. Możecie być dumni z siebie . I tym samym Klienci wygrywają dzień w jacuzzi z obsługa i pełnym bufetem oraz mogą iść dalej spać . Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Porzuciłą mnie ?? Mnie . Nie wybaczę jej tego. Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; Co się działo ? Chyba zasnęłam w ostatnim rzędzie. Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; '''Zapłacisz m iza kosmetyczkę Chris ! Łazienka chłopaków '''Blake : '''Wiem ,że tego nie poprzecie chłopaki , ale musimy się zjednoczyć. Za dużo jest tutaj lasek . '''Justin : '''Tak onieśmielają moją urodę i przytłaczają mnie. '''Tyler : '''Ale ja nie chcę pozbywać się Lindsay . '''Blake : Ale Blainely , Klony , Jen i Tricia , nie można im do końca ufać. Justin , przecież te dwie teraz nie są w stanie sobie zaufać . Dobra okazja no a Cortney to sama na siebie podpisała wyrok. Jude : '''Masz rację , zgoda . Męska solidarność . '''Justin : '''Mimo wszystko zgadzam się. '''Tyler : '''Nie mam chyba wyjścia . Okej ! Eliminacje '''Chris : '''Ech moje Blondyneczki , oddajcie swoje losy i zaraz przejdziemy do wyników '''Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Oczywiście ,że Gwen ! Kirsten ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Papa , ty wredoto . Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Sorki siostra Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nie lubię ich obu , ale bardziej nie lubię jej .. '''Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Chyba Gwen doceni ten głos . '''Caitlin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nie mam pojęcia kogo wybrać. Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Łatwy głos. '''Chris : '''Więc po podsumowaniu głosów . Kirsten , Caitlin , Trent , Justin i Lindsay ''Podchodzą i odbierają '''Justin : '''Jasne ,że dla mnie. '''Kristen : Ale moja koleżanka. Kirsten : Nie gniewaj się na mnie .. Chris : Hum , na pewno dolarówki nie dostanie … Cortney ! Cortney ; Wy , jak mogliście , znowu !! NIE ! Ja odpadam. Ile , jak co NIE!! Chris : '''Chefie zabierz ją z Ronem . Dobrowolnie się chyba nie wystrzeli. Zostały nam Gwen i Kristen '''Kirsten : Oby nie ja , oby nie ja .. Gwen : Jejku , komuś tutaj naprawdę zależy .. Chris : 'Gwen , proszę łap dolarówkę . ''Chris rzuca jej dolarówkę. Kirsten bez słowa , pobiegła do kolejki i z płaczem wsiadła do niej .. '''Chris : Czas chyba odpalić kolejkę , co nie ? Ron ciągnie za dźwignię i obie wylatują z Centrum . Chris : Kto jako kolejny odpadnie i czy klon przetrwa bez drugiego klona i czy Cortney znowu poda nas do sądu ? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki